bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Touken Kuchikukan
Touken Kuchikukan is the captain of the Letztl Verdades' 14 Division suborganization. Appearance This laid back Shinigami is easily recognized thanks to his red, spiked back hair and his goatee. He's what some would call buff, due to his consistant physical excercizing. His face would be handsome were it not for the badly tended sideburns, and the scar across the left edge of his lips. His general outfit is not unlike a standard Shinigami, except that he also wears chainmail over his top, leaving only room for two belts that help to strap his shoulder pads to him. His white Haori has the appearance of a Division 14's captain's coat, except that it has personal modifications. Brown fur lines the neck area and cuffs. His coat reaches down to his knees, where it begins to taper off, giving the back a sort of cloak look. On his left hand he wears a black fingerless glove, whereas he wears a white, full glove on his right. Personality Laid back and fun-loving, Touken enjoys the little things. He goes out to watch every sunrise and sunset, drinking a small glass of Sake at each occasion. Along with that, he also a nature lover, going so far as to take nature walks. In spite of all of this, he has a short temper, that can go off quickly, and cool off nearly as fast. He has a tendency to joke around in most situations. In battle he is dead serious and concentrated. He doesn't enjoy battle, so he tries to end it quickly, and is not afraid to pull out his Bankai when the situation calls for it. History Under Construction Powers and Abilities Refined Hakuda User: Shunpo Expert: Swordsmanship Specialist: Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Enhanced Spiritual Energy: High Intelligence: Kido Practitioner: Zanpakuto Sukobushiten' '(鉄の拳,Iron Fist) General Powers: Konsō (魂葬, Soul Burial): the process by which a Shinigami sends wandering Pluses (souls) in the living world and send them to their respective place. Either Soul Society if they are good in life, or to Hell if their life was full of evil acts (such as murders, theft, etc). Konsō is performed by using the hilt of the Shinigami's Zanpakutō, tapping the soul on the head and transporting them to the afterlife. Hollow Purification: When a Hollow is sliced with a Zanpakutō, it is cleansed of the sins it committed as a Hollow, and is led into the Soul Society. This is called sublimation. Souls that live in the Soul Society are reborn again into the Human world Shikai: (始解, Initial Release): When Touken releases his Zanpakuto, his zanpakuto shatters and reforms as two large metal gauntlets with spikes adorning the knuckles. This Shikai grants even more physical strength than Touken had before. Shikai Special Ability: Massatsu (抹殺 Obliteration) - A technique where Touken places a large amount of reitsu into his gauntlet and smashes it into the enemy, resulting in a powerful impact. Bankai (卍解, Final Release): Funsaitetsu kobushiten ( 粉砕 鉄 こぶしてん, Heaven grinding iron fist): When Touken releases his Bankai, it causes large pillars of metal to shoot up from the ground and shape themselves into giant gauntlets that Touken can control with his mind, or with his fists. Bankai Special Ability: Category:Under Construction Category:Letztl Verdades